I Was Born To Love You Book 3
by Lillypad20048
Summary: Sidney, Randy and Tessa have now dealt with their scars and are now in witness protection but when someone from their past is brutally murdered, they are dragged out of their peaceful lives and join up with Dewey and Gale as murders begin on the set of Stab 3. My take on scream 3.
1. A Shocking Death

It had been 3 years since the Windsor College murders.

Sidney, Tessa and Randy were still in witness protection and had made lives for themselves away from any danger.

They had changed their names. Sidney was now called Laura Taylor. She worked as a crisis councillor where she would talk to people on the phone and offer advice and comfort and just someone to talk to. She had a lovely sizes house with security gates and pass codes. She also had a beautiful golden retriever named Cherokee whom she had adopted from a rescue centre. As Sidney was single and had no children she wanted the company. She did have Tess and Randy close by but she didn't want to be in their way all the time. Sidney was thrilled that Randy had got his girl. He deserved it after what he had been through.

Randy and Tessa had been together for three years and were extremely happy. Sidney knew Randy was planning on proposing very soon.

They were all 23 years old and had been through a lot in the last 6 years since Sidney's mother was murdered. But what didn't kill them made them stronger and that was true of Sid, Tess and Randy.

Dewey had also healed from his stab wounds but still had a limp. He and Gale had attempted a relationship back in Woodsboro which had lasted a year but it didn't work out.

Not long after, Dewey received a phonecall from the producers of Stab 3 who needed a technical advisor. Dewey was chosen because he had been through the entire thing and knew the people.

He soon moved to Hollywood. And began a relationship with the actress playing Gale. Her name was Judy Jergensten or Jennifer Jolie which was her stage name.

It was a sunny morning.

Randy's alarm woke them up "Morning beautiful" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Morning handsome" she smiled waking herself up properly and leaning over to kiss him passionately. And one thing led to another and they made love to each other.

"You do know we broke horror movie rules then' he looked at her.

"The whole sex thing? Yeah I know. We are very bad people" she leant over and kissed him. "Very, very bad" they then ended up making love again.

"We gotta get to work Rand! bills won't pay themselves" Tess exclaimed putting her dressing gown on her naked body.

"Relax I'm gonna shower. Want to join me?" He asked in a seductive tone.

"I'm gonna have breakfast first Rand" she stated.

Tess then turned on the TV to see 100% Cotton playing. She decided to listen to it whilst cooking.

Randy came back in the room "why are you watching that?" He asked.

"I find him interesting and he did save me and Sid" Tess said.

"Uhhh ok" Randy said.

"I'm gonna sort myself out" Tess said.

"Ok babe love you" he replied.

"Love you too" she kissed him as she left the room.

Randy then picked up the TV remote "prick" he muttered then switched it off eating his bacon and toast.

Later that day in Los Angeles Cotton Weary was returning home from the studio.

He was on the phone to his agent stuck in a traffic jam discussing a possible cameo role in Stab 3.

" If Dan doesn't want to do a daily rate then we can talk about a weekly rate. But I'm not going below a million. Think about it, I'm risking my reputation as this country's number one syndicated talk show to do a cameo in some cheap slasher flick. They could have at least written me a fucking decent part I did live through the fucking thing. Oh did you talk to Kathy about that Navy Seal script?" He spoke heatily through the phone.

His other phone began to ring "Hang on" Cotton said putting the phone down to answer the one ringing.

"Hello" Cotton said.

"Hi" a woman said in a flirty voice.

"Who's this?" Cotton asked not recognising the woman.

"Who's this?" The woman asked.

"Who you calling?" Cotton asked beginning to grow irritated.

"Oh you know what, I guess I have the wrong number" the woman said.

"That's ok" Cotton said.

"Hey wait a minute I know your voice. You sound a lot like that guy on TV, uhhh Cotton Weary" the woman said.

"I do huh?" He asked.

"Yeah I think he's got a really sexy voice" the woman complimented.

Cotton laughed "Well thankyou, so do you" he flirted back.

"You are Cotton aren't you? OMG I'm talking to Cotton Weary. I can't believe it" the woman said.

"Ya got me. Listen, can you hold for a second? I'll be right back, I promise" he said laughing.

"Yeah... Yeah" the woman replied.

Cotton put down the phone and picked up the other.

"Andrea I'll call you back" Cotton said hanging up.

He then picked up the other phone " so you a big 100% Cotton fan?" He asked.

"Yeah, 110%" she flirted.

"That's nice. So why don't you tell me who you are?" He asked.

"Now you're a naughty boy, what would your girlfriend say?" She asked.

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" He asked.

There was then a click from the other end "I know you do" the voice said. "I'm right outside your bathroom door".

"Who is this?" Cotton asked worried.

"She's in the shower. She's got a nice ... Little voice. Let's go in for a closer look. She's very pretty Cotton and definitely a step up from Maureen Prescott. Speaking of which lets play a little game. Answer right your girlfriend lives, answer wrong she dies. Where's Maureen's daughter Sidney?".

"Who the fuck is this?".

"Someone who'd kill to know where Sidney Prescott is. One chance Cotton, you have connections, where is she?".

"Listen to me you fucking psycho, you lay a finger on Christine and I swear to god I'll kill you!!" Cotton exclaimed with rage.

"WRONG ANSWER" then the killer hung up.

"No wait!" Cotton exclaimed.

Cotton began driving as fast as he can almost causing several road accidents.

He dialed Christine and let it ring "Christine, if you're there pick up the phone!! Christine!!!".

He swerved to avoid more cars "move out of the way!!" He shouted.

No answer so he dialed 911.

"You have reached 911. Due to the volume of calls..."

"Someone pick up the goddamn phone!!! Move out of the way!!!" He exclaimed trying to get through the traffic.

In Cotton and Christine's apartment Christine got spooked when music suddenly started playing.

"Cotton is that you?" She asked. She was blonde and in her late 20's.

"Christine? Hun? Are you alright?" Cotton said from downstairs. "I'm home".

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me!!" She exclaimed.

"You'll never guess what just happened to me".

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

The killer dressed as ghostface popped out and raised a knife towards her. As she went to turn and run she slipped over. The killer then caught her but she managed to kick him in the face. She then managed to get up and ran to a door and locked herself in it.

"Get the hell outta here!!" She shouted through the door.

"Ok I'm sorry. I was just joking" he said.

"What are you doing? What the fuck are you doing?" She shouted and cried out.

"I was just trying to take the game to the next level. I'm sorry Chris, come on open the door!!".

"The game???" She exclaimed.

"Yeah the game!!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm talking about how much it's going to be to rip your fucking insides out now open the fucking door Christine!!" He said stabbing the door with the knife.

The real Cotton arrived and ran up the stairs "Christine?? Hun??".

The TV was blaring away. It was an episode of 100% Cotton.

"Chris! No messing around ok?".

He removed his white jacket and picked up a fire iron holding it out in front of him. He saw the door with knife marks in it.

'Oh shit!! Chris are you there??" He asked banging on the door "Come on baby open the door".

He broke through the door and Christine jumped out and swung a golf club at him.

"Woahh!! Chris!! What happened?" He exclaimed.

"Get back!!" She exclaimed frightened.

"Was someone in the house?" He asked.

"Why do you wanna kill me?" She cried out.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Come on give me the club".

Suddenly ghostface came out behind Christine

"Christine get out of the way!!" He said before she hit him over the head with the golf club.

"Behind you!!" He warned but it was too late. The killer stabbed her in the back and she collapsed on the floor, the killer then bent down and slashed her throat.

The killer then went to Cotton and cut his arm. Cotton then threw a chair at the killer. He then went over to the window to see if he could get out but they were locked and barred. He had no choice to knock a bookcase over onto the killer.

Cotton then reached for the golf club but the killer knocked him over the desk. The killer then got up and went over to Cotton who was on the ground and raised his knife and plunged it into Cotton's heart.

"It was a simple game Cotton, you should have told me where Sidney was, no you lose".

He then plunged the knife in again.

Cotton Weary was dead.


	2. It's Happening Again

The next morning Sidney had just gotten home from taking Cherokee out for a walk and popped round to Tess and Randy's.

"Come on Cherokee. Come on" she clapped her hands as she typed in a code to unlock the gate.

(Author note: I realised I had made a mistake on the last chapter of book 2. I thought Sidney said she lived in Monterrey which is in Mexico but what she said was Monterey which is in California. I do apologise.)

She walked up the path to her door she then types another code in.

She then sat down at her desk and put her headset on her head. She then dialed.

"California woman's crisis counceling" the woman said.

"Hey it's Laura, from Monterey reporting for work, can you patch me in?" She said.

" Sure, thanks Laura".

"Thankyou".

At Randy and Tess' they were sat down watching the news.

"Hollywood is reeling today following the news of the murder of controversial talk show host Cotton Weary. Weary had only recently finished filming a cameo for Stab 3 the third and final part of the popular horror series based on the Woodsboro and Windsor College murders. Before his rise to television fame, Cotton had been imprisoned and later exonerated for the murder of Maureen Prescott his former lover".

Tess switched the TV off in shock.

"Tess?" He asked.

"Uhh... We better go and tell Sid" she stated.

They both left their home and got to Sidney's.

They pressed the button.

"Hello?" Said Sidney on the other end.

"It's me and Randy" Tess said grimly.

"Come through guys" Sid said as the gate unlocked allowing them to come through.

Sidney met them up the path.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asked cheerfully. It was clear she had not heard the news.

"Haven't you heard Sid?" Randy asked giving Sid a hug.

"Heard what Rand?" She asked pulling away.

"Cotton was murdered last night" Tess stated.

Sidney was in shock.

"Are you ok?" Asked a concerned Randy.

" I uhh... Need to sit down" Sidney said.

Sidney sat down on a bench. Tess and Randy joined her.

"How did it happen?" Sid asked.

"They didn't say. Maybe Dewey knows? After all he does work on the set of Stab 3"Tess suggested.

"I'll ring him"Sidney said.

Sidney then went back in the house to ring Dewey.

"Do you think she's ok?" Randy asked Tess pulling her towards his chest.

"She's probably just in shock" Tess said.

15 minutes later, Sidney came out looking pale.

"Sid?" Asked Randy.

"What happened?" Tess also asked.

"It's about me. Cotton died because of me" Sid said crying.

Randy put his arm around her as she sobbed on him.

"Can you tell us what Dew said Sid?" Asked Tess.

"Him and his girlfriend were stabbed and a photo of my mother was left on his body" Sid said.

"That doesn't mean it is anything to do with you Sid" Randy said.

"Could be someone who knew about their affair?" Tess suggested.

"I don't think so. I think it's starting again" Sid said.

Gale had just given a speech on journalism to a class when she was told there was a policeman outside wanting to talk to her.

"Hello Detective Mark Kincaid. LAPD" the young man said. He was in his early 30's with curly brown hair and very attractive.

"Hello" Gale smiled.

"That's quite an impressive resume" the cop complimented her.

"Thankyou. Can I assume you're not hear for an autograph?" She asked.

"I'm here because Cotton Weary's been murdered".

"Someone killed Cotton?" She asked shocked.

" And his girlfriend. Someone who left us something he wanted us to see. I'll show you this because you're Woodsboro authority and because you knew him. But I promise you this, if you share this with the world, it's you I'll be arresting".

"I swear on my Pulitzer prize which I plan on winning one day detective".

He then handed her a picture of Maureen Prescott.

"Omg, this is Maureen Prescott, that is Sidney Prescott's mother" Gale informed him.

On the movie set there was a heated discussion going on between the movies director Roman Bridger, horror producer John Milton and executive Roger Corman.

"If you're worried about the movie, then protect the movie, hire more security, hire the national guard, just don't kill the movie" Roman said in an almost strop.

"Violence in cinema is a big deal now Roman. This is not the kind of news this studio is after" Corman said.

"So if we stop making scary movies all the psychos will retire? Come on" Roman said.

"I've been making horror movies for over 30 years and never had a psycho problem" Milton said.

"He was your goddamn idea guys!! An ex con with a trashy talk show. He must have pissed people off all the time!" Roman exclaimed.

Kincaid and his partner Wallace walked past them.

"Detectives!!" Milton shouted gaining their attention. "There's no need to assume Cotton's death had anything to do with this movie is there?".

"He was making a movie called Stab, he was stabbed" Wallace said with sarcasm.

The main cast of stab 3 were sat on the set. There was a blond woman named Sarah Darling who was playing a chick named Candy who was supposed to represent Casey Becker and Cici Cooper. Angelina Tyler who was brunette and playing Sidney Prescott. Tyson Fox who was playing a Randy substitute named Ricky, Tom Prinze who was playing Dewey Riley.

"It was probably some psycho fan pissed they killed off Randy in stab 2. Which never made sense seeing as how the real Randy survived his injuries!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well that would make you next Tyson. And it doesn't matter that he really survived. He died in the script" Tom said.

"I'm not a Randy substitute, I'm my own character!," Tyson exclaimed.

"Named Ricky who works at the video store" Sarah said.

"It's an homage" Tyson replied.

"Hey whatever happened to Sidney Prescott and Tessa Riley? They're probably off living in the woods like the Unabomber man" Tom said.

'Im starting to see why Tori Spelling and David Schwimmer didn't wanna come back" Angelina quietly said.

"Guys this is about Cotton, we are not in any danger" Sarah said trying to reassure her co-workers.

" 'We are not in any danger' says Candy page 15" Tyson smirked.

"I don't see you leaving" Sarah said.

"You think serious black actors my age can just throw away jobs? It's all a business now. They've got Usher doing Pinter off Broadway, LL COOL J is shakespearing in the park" Tyson said.

"Ha, yeah" Tom smirked.

"Maybe it's not meant to be?" Angelina said sadly.

"Not meant to be? You win that talent Search for the new Sidney. 50,000 girls and they pick you? You gotta be praying this movie keeps going" Tom exclaimed.

" Of course I am but not at the expense of people's lives" Angelina said.

"Oh cue the violins!! Awww!" Tom smirked.

Angelina gave him a black look. Sarah looked at Angelina agreeing with what she said.

Gale entered the movie studio "Jesus deja vodoo" she said seeing how much the set looked like the real thing.

Suddenly a woman spotted her and walked up to her fast "Gale Weathers!!" She exclaimed. "Oh my god!!,".

"Shit!" Gale said.

"Listen I know we have never met and I don't mind you never returning my calls but after two films I feel like I am in your mind" Jennifer said.

Her bodyguard Steven Stone was keeping an eye on her.

"Well that would explain my constant headaches" Gale said sarcastically.

"You know im sorry things didn't work out on 60 minutes 2 but total entertainment that's a pretty good fallback" Jennifer said.

"Thankyou. I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Brad Pitt but being single that's a pretty good fallback" Gale retaliated.

"Gives me more time for my work, after all Gale Weathers, you're such a complex character" Jennifer said bitchy.

"And to be played by an actress with such depth and range!" Gale said before turning round and seeing her ex boyfriend Dewey.

"Jennifer, Nick said..? Gale" he said speechless.

"Dewey!" Gale exclaimed in surprise.

"Well surprise, surprise, someone dies and Gale comes running ".

Dewey hadn't been happy with her since she dumped him to leave Woodsboro.

"Gale I think you'll really appreciate my character work in this one. Someone has helped me understand the real you," Jennifer said.

"Someone?" Gale asked.

"The ruthless ambition, your private self loathing and that lost and lonely little girl inside" Jennifer said.

"Lost and lonely what?" Gale asked angrily.

"You heard me" Jennifer said before taking Dewey's cellphone and leaving.

"Little girl inside" Dewey remarked.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Woodsboro" Gale remarked.

"Well I'm surprised you thought about me at all" Dewey said bitterly. "Listen I gotta get back to work I really don't have time for this".

"Wait a minute. You work here?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah the movie needed a technical advisor, somebody who went through the experience and knew the real people" Dewey said.

Tom then walked past.

"Hey Dewey" he said.

"Hey Tom" Dewey replied.

"Hey it's the real Gale Weathers!!" He said excited.

"Real from top to bottom" she remarked.

"Tom Prinze I watch your show all the time. You're so right, pop culture is the politics of the 21st century".

"Thankyou".

"And that story you did of me last month on me crashing my car, wow was that powerful journalism?".

"Right, ummm."

"And I especially liked the way you implied it was caused by drinking and drugs and that the tire blowout was faked. That was good."

"Tom, sometimes in journalism you have to..."

Tom began to walk away " Are you parked in the lot? Because I would check to make sure nobody messed with your breakline".

"Who's he supposed to be?" Gale asked.

Dewey gave her a look.

",He's playing you!!! You!!" She chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't come here to fight with you Dewey. Cotton's killer left a picture".

"I know the detectives told me. Sid's mom" he replied.

"Well does Sidney know about it?"

"Yeah she does. She rung me after Tessa and Randy told her" Dewey informed her. "But she does not need you or your camera in her life".

"Do you see a camera? She asked before Dewey looked at her purse "right you bought me this purse didn't you? I walk out the house turn it on , its like perfume".

Milton came out angry " what the hell is this? Gale Weathers?".

"Could I be more popular?" She asked.

"No press!! No press on set, get that woman outta here!!"

"Wait a minute!! Where's detective Kincaid? I'm working with Kincaid, Dewey!!"

"Rules are rules Gale but it was great seeing you," he said as she was dragged away.

Sidney's father Neil was helping Sidney unpack her groceries. " It's happening again".

"Cotton had a lot of enemies Sid, the police aren't saying it's related to us" Neil said.

"Do you ever think about her?"

"Your mom?"

",None of this would have ever happened if she hadn't, if she hadn't.. why did she have so many secrets dad?.

"Listen maybe it's time you came home" he suggested.

" I couldn't leave Tess and Randy".

"They have their own lives to lead Sid".

Later on Sid was asleep on her couch. A woman was walking through her yard in a white dress. It was her mother. Sidney sat up.

"Sid, come here, mother needs to talk to you. Everything you touch Sid dies, you're poison, you're just like me, you're just like me".

Bloody streaks were on the window.

"My god what have they done to me? They'll do it you".

"Mom" Sidney says going towards the window when suddenly ghostface smashed the window.

Sidney then woke up on the couch. It was only a dream.


	3. I'm Candy The Chick Who Gets Killed

The next morning Sidney knocked on Tess and Randy's door.

Randy answered. "Morning Sid, what's up?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"I had the worst dream" she said stepping inside.

"Morning Sid!!," Tess shouted coming downstairs.

"Come sit down Sid" Randy said.

"Is she ok Rand?" Tess whispered.

"She had a bad dream" Randy said kissing the top of her head.

Tess went into the lounge whilst Randy made coffee.

"You ok Sid? Rand said you had a bad dream" Tess asked.

"It was my mother" Sid said tears falling.

Tess put her arm around Sid " What happened?".

" Mom, she came to my window and then there was blood then the killer smashed the window then I woke up".

"Are you worried there is a new killer?" Tess asked.

"Yes I am. We are all connected to Cotton. Leaving a photo of my mother on his body is no random coincidence".

"Sid, we're safe here. Nobody knows who we are. Besides, if anything changes Dewey will let us know" Tess said hugging her again.

"I guess. So anyway hows things with you and Rand?" Sid asked changing the subject.

"Fantastic. Things are going so well. I think he may be thinking of asking me soon" Tess said with a smile.

Sidney trying to hide the fact she knew Randy had already bought a ring and was planning on proposing soon said "oh yay Tess. I wish I could be so lucky".

Tess patted Sid's hand "you'll meet someone someday soon. Who could resist you? You're beautiful, smart, lovable, caring".

"Thanks Tess".

At the sunrise studios, Sarah Darling parked her car in the lot and went inside the director's office.

"Roman" Sarah called out. "Stab 3, Jesus I gotta get a new agent, Roman".

A door then opened causing her to look behind her "Someone here?" She asked.

Suddenly Tyson and another man jumped out. Tyson jumped out with fake scissors in his head causing her to jump then laugh.

"Stan my man he does good work huh?" Tyson laughed. It wasn't a secret he had a big crush on Sarah.

"Thankyou, thankyou very much" Stan said.

"Fuck you very much , Tyson go to hell" Sarah said.

"Excuse us Sarah, makeup test".

"Yeah makeup you could you use it. Damn it have you seen Roman?" She groaned.

"Look everyone in the office has gone home already" Tyson informed her.

"He said it was important!'.

"Everything is important to Roman" he remarked.

Tyson and Stan left, and Sarah went inside Roman's office.

She picked up his music video award but dropped it and broke it when the phone rung.

"Oh shit!!" She exclaimed trying to fix it. She then picked up the phone "Director's office?".

Roman answered on the other end "Sarah, it's Roman, sorry I'm running late, I'm on the 405 about 10 minutes away".

"That's no problem, I was just looking at your music video award" she said trying to put the head back on with tape.

"All right, since I have you on the phone let's talk about your character" he said.

"What character? I'm Candy, the chick who gets killed second, I'm only in two scenes" she exclaimed unhappy.

"You're not happy with your character?" He asked.

"I'm not happy that I'm 35 playing a 21 year old. I'm not happy that I have to die naked. And I'm not happy that my character is too stupid to have a gun in the house after her boyfriend has been cut into fish sticks!" She said with frustration.

"Umm.. great. Let's run through your lines".

"Fine" she stated.

"Page 28, Candy's big moment" he said.

She flicked through her script " Ring, ring, hello?".

"Hello".

"Who's this?" She said in character.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Candy. Hang on let me get some clothes". She said "see I don't know why I have to start the scene in the shower!! Vertigo!! Hello!! I mean my boyfriend just died why am i showering?".

"Nice name Candy. Is that like candy cane or candy apple?" He asked.

"Whatever. Come on who is this? I think you have the wrong number".

"But you know my favourite name?" He asked.

"I'm hanging up right now" she said in a pretend scared voice.

"It's Sarah" he said.

Sarah became spooked " Roman, that's not the line".

"It is in my script" he stated.

"Has there been another goddamn rewrite? How the fuck are we supposed to learn our lines when there's a new script every fifteen minutes?" She said angrily.

"It's not just a new script, it's a new movie".

"What movie?" She asked confused.

"My movie" then the voice changed to the killer's "And it's called Sarah gets skewered like a fucking pig!! Still in character, Sarah?".

She hung up the phone shocked and walked into the hall but she saw someone's shadow which caused her to walk into another room.

She walked around and came across loads of ghostface costumes. She hid in a rack of them and rung sunrise studios.

"Thankyou for calling sunrise picture studios. If you'd like today's commissary menu, press one.".

Outside in the hallways the man who Sarah saw was a guard who shut up the office and left.

",If you would like to hear previews of upcoming sunrise picture releases press 4, if you'd like to purchase sunrise merchandise press 5".

"Come on!! Come on!!" Sarah exclaimed frightened.

One of the ghostfaces suddenly moves and brings out a knife. Sarah looked up and screamed. She attempted to run but he grabbed her from behind and slit her throat and then threw her through a door.

She was dead.

At Randy and Tess'. Randy had planned lunch out for them. Today he was going to ask her to marry him and he was scared shitless.

"So where we going babe?" She asked.

"It's a surprise " he kissed her.

They got in the car and he drove them to the little cafe.

They ordered food including milkshakes.

"I gotta go to the loo" Randy lied as he stood up.

"Ok" she smiled tucking into her cheeseburger.

To her surprise he bent down next to her and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Rand.. what are you doing?". She asked.

"Tess we have been through some stuff together over the last five years. I never dreamt we'd ever be together. I was blind to not notice my soulmate in front of me the whole time. I was chasing the wrong girl. And when I did get you I then lost you but then I got you back after I almost died. I love you with all my heart and soul Tess. Will you make me the happiest person on the planet and be my wife?". He said.

"Randy I want nothing more than to marry you!! The answer is yes!!! Yes!! And yes!!!" She said happily.

He kissed her hand then took hold of it and gently slipped the ring on her engagement ring finger.

He then went in close to her and kissed her passionately. "I love you soon to be Tess Paige Meeks".

"And I love you Randall James Meeks" she smiled looking at the beautiful ring on her finger.


	4. The Two Gale's

Later that day Randy and Tess had told Sidney they were engaged. Tess had also rung Dewey to tell him the news and get an update on Cotton's death.

Dewey was to be Randy's best man and Sidney was to be Tess' bridesmaid.

Gale and Dewey had met up for coffee and a chat.

" It's fantastic about Randy and Tess. How are they doing?" She asked after Dewey finding out. He was thrilled to bits for his sister and the guy he treated like a younger brother.

"They're good Gale. They've moved on and have built themselves a great life together" Dewey answered.

"Please give them my best wishes. And hows Sid?".

"She's doing great. She rings once a week" Dewey said.

"Dewey, I only got involved in this because the police asked for my help" Gale said sincerely.

"Why would they ask you?" Dewey asked.

"Well I did write the definitive book on the Woodsboro Murders" Gale said sarcy.

"And I'm sure you just can't wait to write another?" He asked sarcy.

"What about you?" Gale asked.

"What about me?" He asked.

"You said you'd never leave Woodsboro. The only place that's real. But now you're here. Not with me. Dewey, I took care of you and waited until you were well. But I couldn't stay there. One year in Woodsboro is like seven, everywhere else".

"So it's off to Paris for a week? New York for a month? LA forever! I loved you Gale. I wanted to build a life with you and you broke my heart by leaving!!" He sighed.

"I loved you too Dewey but it was fucking 60 minutes 2, I couldn't say no!! I could have been the next Diane Sawyer".

"What's wrong with just being Gale Weathers? I loved her".

"It didn't work Dewey, we tried, we're different" she said.

"You used to say that was our strength".

The waitress then brought their coffees.

"Dewey you aren't here because of that second rate, straight to video version of me?".

"Brace yourself Gale, all of this is not about you"

"All of what Dewey? You do know something don't you?" She asked.

"Off the record" he said.

"Always."

"Two months ago the Woodsboro police got a phonecall from a woman who said she was from stab 3. She wanted to see the file on Sid, for research" he explained.

"And?".

"The boys said no and about a month later the file room was ransacked."

"Someone stole her file?" She asked.

"I already removed it aswell as Tess' and Randy's. I think someone on the film is trying to find Sid".

Gale then picked her phone up "sorry but this is incredible!"

"I said off the record!!" He snapped.

"Right" she said putting her phone back down.

Dewey's bleeper went off.

"It's Jennifer, she needs me" Dewey said standing up.

"Jennifer?".

"Gotta run" he said.

Dewey walked over to his car and got in. And Gale did the same, she then followed him to Jennifer's.

When they got there they both got out of their cars.

"Stop following me" Dewey said annoyed.

"I happen to be working for the police dammit" she snapped back.

"You're not a detective Gale".

"Neither are you Mr Icognito".

Dewey pointed to her car and smirked "you left your motor running".

"Dammit!".

Dewey walked inside to find Jennifer in a state smoking in the arms of her bodyguard.

"Fans I can handle fans!! They want a picture they want a conversation. See this, I haven't had a cigarette in a year and a half" she exclaimed.

"Settle down Jennifer what happened?" Dewey asked.

Gale then entered "I'm with him".

"You!!" Jennifer exclaimed pointing at Gale "like I'm ever gonna win an award playing you!!".

"There's been a second murder" Stone told them.

"Who?" Dewey asked.

"Sarah Darling" Jennifer said shaking.

"Where?" Gale asked.

"At the studio" Stone answered.

"Nancy Drew wants to know where!! Cotton Weary, Sarah Darling, don't you get it?" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Someone's killing them in the order they die in the movie"Dewey stated.

"Dewey who gets killed third?" Gale asked.

Jennifer threw her script at Gale and said "you do".

Gale and Dewey then walked outside "I get killed in stab 3, I get killed!!" She said in disbelief. "Dewey where are you going?".

" I have to get something from my trailer" he answered walking towards it.

"You live here with her!!" Gale exclaimed.

"Yeah I do" he said as they went inside his trailer.

"Oh my god!!" She said unable to believe it.

"I needed a place to stay and she said she liked me being around".

"Why?".

"She said I make her feel safe and called me her rock".

"Her rock???".

"If you weren't so concerned about pretentions and appearances you'd be able to appreciate the positivity and love I provide a woman' he snapped.

They walked back outside where Stone was keeping an eye out.

"I gotta go" Gale said getting in her car and driving away.

Her phone rang and it was Kincaid telling her another body had been found so she drove down to the studios.

"What do we know same killer?" Gale asked intrusively.

" Hey terminal entertainment this is a crime scene!" Wallace exclaimed.

"Miss Weathers is working with me right?" Kincaid said in her defence.

"Thankyou detective" gale smiled.

"You're welcome".

"Well in that case I'm gonna go dust for fingerprints with Jane Paulette" Wallace said sarcastically causing Gale to roll her eyes.

Wallace handed Kincaid another photo left on the body.

"Anything turn up on your research?" Kincaid asked Gale.

"Nothing that will help with those" she answered.

"What about an increased police presence around Jennifer? She is the next to get killed in the script" Dewey asked.

"She has a bodyguard. And besides the producers told us there are three different versions, something about trying to keep the ending off the internet. Surely you know that being the technical advisor?' Kincaid asked. "Three different versions, three different characters die next and we don't know which one the killer read".

Later on Roman had been brought in due to Sarah's roommate recognising him as the person who rung her before she died and told her to come to the studio.

Back in Monterey, Sidney was working when the phone rung.

"Hello California woman's crisis counceling, my name is Laura how can I help?" She asked.

The woman on the other end said " Oh Laura I do have a crisis!".

"Well whatever it is you can tell me".

I killed someone Laura".

Are you sure?".

"I'm sure, oh my god I did".

"Well the people you need to call are the police".

"No I need to call you, just you".

"I'm sorry your voice.." Sidney said recognising the voice.

The call was coming from her home line " are you listening to me?".

"Who is this?" Sid asked.

"It's mother Laura. Now be a good girl and turn on the news. Do as mother tells you!!".

"You're not my mother. How did you get this number? Who is this?".

"You know your mother's voice when you hear it! Now turn it on!".

Sidney grabbed the remote and turned it on and caught a news bulletin "with a second cast member murder, stab 3 has been officially shut down, prompting those involved to hope and pray that these killings may be over".

She then switched it off.

"Just one question Sidney do you think it's over? Do you??" The killer asked in the voice.

Sidney then hung up and threw the phone down and picked up her gun and checked the house.

Once she had done a check she called Tess and Randy and told them to pack a bag, they were going to meet up with Dewey in Los Angeles.


	5. Reunion

Randy, Tess and Sidney arrived at LAX airport.

They got in a taxi.

During the night two more people had been murdered. Actor Tom Prinze had been blown up in Jennifer's house. Jennifer's bodyguard had been stabbed and beaten to his death.

Back in Kincaid's office, himself, Gale and Dewey were discussing the case and another photo left of Maureen.

"Whoever it is, is now taking credit for Maureen Prescott's murder" Kincaid stated.

"But we know who killed Maureen Prescott, Billy Loomiss and Stu Macher, they even told Sid how they did it" Gale said.

"Yeah but if I'm not mistaken, you said in your book that she got it wrong before?. She accused Cotton Weary and he was sent away for it. Maybe there is a third killer? Sidney might know something" Kincaid said heatily.

"I told you I don't know where Sidney is and even if there is a third killer Sidney doesn't know about it" Dewey said.

"That is for me to decide. I need to talk to her Mr Riley, she is a key element in this case. I have a press conference in an hour and I have to explain why there are three dead celebrities and a bodyguard" Kincaid said.

Wallace came in ,"and a very angry mayor".

"Cotton also had a girlfriend who was killed" Dewey corrected Kincaid.

"Yeah" Kincaid said.

"Look we all know this has something to do with stab 3. What we don't know is why the killer keeps leaving pictures of Maureen taken over 25 years ago" Gale stated.

"Pictures taken at the same studio that they are shooting stab 3" Kincaid added.

"What does that have to do with Sid?" Asked Dewey.

"Who knows more about Maureen than her own daughter?" Kincaid asked.

"Well Neil couldn't help you and he was married to Maureen" Dewey said.

Wallace stood in front of Dewey "what's your problem? Last night you were almost charcoal. Are you gonna help us or not?" He asked.

"Do you want to have this conversation with a polygraph?" Kincaid threatened.

"Is that a threat detective?" Dewey asked.

"When it's a threat you'll know it" Kincaid stated.

"Is that a threat!!" Dewey exclaimed angrily.

Gale got in between the pair 'boys!! Boys!! Let's compare our gun callibres later. The issue is Maureen Prescott!".

"Wrong!! The issue is Sidney Prescott and either Mr Riley is going to obstruct justice or he is going to put me in touch with her. So where is she?" Kincaid asked.

Dewey gave in "ok fine!! She, Tess and Randy are on their way here now!! Should be here soon".

"Thankyou Mr Riley" Kincaid said.

Dewey stepped out of the office and sat down in the waiting room waiting for them to arrive.

15 minutes later, they walked inside.

"Sid!!Tess!! Randy!" They all exchanged welcomes and hugs.

"Are you all ok?" Dewey asked.

"We're good Dew' Randy smiled geekily.

They followed Dewey into the office.

"Detective Kincaid here's three people who want to help" Dewey said.

Gale turned round and smiled "hey guys it's great to see you. Congratulations on the engagement".

"Thanks Gale" Tess hugged her brother's ex.

"Hey Sid" Gale smiled.

"Hey Gale I'm glad you're alright" Sid hugged her.

"Thankyou" Gale replied.

'Hi gale" randy said the last to hug her.

"You look great Randy. You did look good with a goatee" Gale remarked.

"Tess hated it" Randy smirked.

"Sid, Tess, Randy this is Detective Kincaid" Dewey said.

"It's great to finally meet you guys" Kincaid said paying a lot of attention to Sidney.

"The killer called her" Dewey said.

"What? When?" Kincaid asked concerned.

"Oh the usual bullshit how do you wanna die? Etc" Sid said.

"Sid, do you know how he could have gotten your number?" Dewey asked.

"He could have monitored the calls on a scanner. Did you call her from the set?" Kincaid asked.

"No" Dewey answered.

"Do you have her number stored in your phone memory?" Gale then asked.

"Yeah I do' Dewey said.

'Has anyone else used your phone?" Gale asked.

"Just Jennifer, and you" Dewey said looking at Kincaid.

"Hey Im the cop, you're in my office Riley" Kincaid said.

"Detective I wanna see the place in those pictures" Sidney stated.

"Are you sure?" Kincaid asked.

"Yes" she stated.

"We'll be there with you Sid won't we Randy?" Tess said.

"Of course" Randy said giving Sid a reasurring smile.

In the car Kincaid said " that's Serral road that's where one of the pictures was taken".

"I can't believe she never mentioned any of this" Sid said.

"It was her past Sid" Tess said.

They stepped out of the car. Kincaid then drove off.

"I have an idea, I'll hook up with you later" Gale said.

" You sure?" Dewey asked.

" I work better alone' gale said walking off leaving Dewey, Randy, Tess and Sidney.

"Nothing changes does it?" Tess smirked.

"Nah' Dewey smiled.

"You still like her don't you?" Randy asked.

"I uhh don't know" Dewey said.

"Denial!!" Randy exclaimed.

"Let's go get a coffee" Dewey said changing the subject.

They sat down with their coffees.

"Where are you guys staying?" Dewey asked.

"We'll book into a hotel Dew don't worry about us" Tess smiled.

They continued chatting when Sid and Tess both said they needed the bathroom leaving just Dewey and Randy.

"I noticed that Kincaid guy checking you out" Tess smirked.

"No he wasn't" Sid said.

"He so was! His eyes were on you the whole time! I'm not gonna lie, he is extremely cute!" Tess said.

"Haven't you thought he could be the killer Tess?" Sid asked as they both locked themselves in different cubicles.

" I doubt it Sid" Tess said through the wall.

Both girls then unlocked their cubicle doors and walked over to wash their hands.

"Give him a chance Sid" Tess said before they heard noise coming from another cubicle.

'Wait there Tess" Sid said getting her pepper spray out of her pocket.

Sid then kicked the door open to reveal Angelina Tyler putting a mask in her bag.

"Omg Sidney Prescott!! I'm Angelina Tyler, I'm you, I mean I was, and Tessa Riley wow!!. I thought if there was no movie then no-one would care if I took some souvenirs".

"Souvenirs?" Sid asked.

"I may never win another role so this could be my only memories of Hollywood. I know it's weird as it's your life but I wanted to make you proud Sid. I wish it had worked out" Angelina said.

"I'm sure I would have been" Sid said giving her a smile.

"The real Sidney!" Angelina smiled.

Angelina then picked up her bag and left.

Tessa noticed she had left her hairbrush "shit we better find her!".

"Angelina!" Sid said picking the brush up.

Both girls walked down the hall and were shocked by what they saw.

The set of their hometown, Woodsboro.


	6. DeJa VooDoo

Sid and Tess walked onto the set of stab 3. They were speechless.

They could see Stu's house and the garage where Tatum was found.

Sid placed a reasurring hand on Tess's shoulder.

"I'm ok Sid" Tess smiled.

They saw Sid's house and decided to go in. Sidney could hear Billy's voice in her head.

They sat on Sidney's bed.

"Are you ok Sid?" Tess asked.

" I can see and hear Billy's on the night we had sex for the first time" Sid answered.

"I'm sorry Sid" Tess said.

"Don't be" Sid said.

They then heard a noise coming from outside.

"Shit! What was that?" Tess exclaimed.

"I don't know, I'll go look".

Sidney got up and walked over to the window and looked outside.

Suddenly ghostface popped out and smashed through the window grabbing Sidney.

"Sidney!!! Sidney!!" Tessa cried out as she ran down the stairs but was blocked by ghostface who chased both her and Sidney back up the stairs.

They then went back up to Sid's room and locked the door where they noticed the killer had disappeared.

"Where is he?" Tessa said.

"I don't know Tess" Sid said crying.

They waited a few minutes and decided to leave the room and head back downstairs crying.

They left the house together when Knicaid turned up out of nowhere "Sidney? Tessa? What are you both doing here?" he asked noticing how disturbed and upset they were.

"He attacked us!! He grabbed me and pushed me through a window, then he chased us both up the stairs. And we locked ourselves in here and waited" Sidney explained.

Kincaid took Sidney in his arms and wrapped his arms around her allowing her to snuggle into his chest as he gently rubbed her back.

"Shhh It's all gonna be ok. Dewey and Randy are on their way" Kincaid said.

Soon Randy and Dewey arrived. Randy ran over to his fiancee and held her tight "Are you ok Tess? Did he hurt you?".

"I'm ok Rand now you are here" Tess said just happy to be back with Randy.

Dewey comforted both girls. Dewey and Randy helped them into the copcar along with Kincaid to keep them both under police watch.

Meanwhile Wallace was interviewing Angelina about the mask she had. She was clearly a suspect.

Dewey and Randy watched both girls leave with Kincaid.

"You ok Randy?" Dewey asked patting his back.

"I guess, I just can't imagine anything happening to her." Randy said.

"She's fine, and she's gonna stay that way, they both are. Kincaid has them both safe" Dewey said.

"You're right Dew" Randy smiled.

Gale and Jennifer then arrived at the scene.

"Hey Dew, Hey Randy" Gale said.

"You both ok?" Dewey asked.

"We're fine. Where's Sid and Tess?" Gale asked.

"They were both attacked by the killer. Kincaid has taken them both away under police protection" Dewey informed.

"Oh god, what happened? What were they doing here?" Gale asked.

"Angelina Tyler left a hairbrush so both girls went to give it back and followed her onto the set but she wasnt there, then they went inside the set of Sid's house and the killer attacked them" Dewey stated.

"Angelina did this?" Jennifer asked unable to believe her co-star could do this.

"Noone knows. There's no evidence just a mask she had in her bag as a souvenir" Dewey said.

"Sounds fishy to me." Gale said.

"Me too" Dewey said. "Oh sorry Randy, this is Jennifer Jolie, she plays Gale in stab 3. Jennifer, this is Randy Meeks".

Randy smiled and offered her his hand which she shook "It's great to meet you Jennifer. You do look a lot like Gale did in the first movie".

"Thanks" She smiled taking a shine to Randy "It's nice to meet you too".

"So what did you two find out?" Dewey then asked.

"We found out from archives that Sidney's mother was an actress and starred in three horror movies" Jennifer stated.

"Who produced them?" Randy asked.

"John Milton" Gale replied.

The four of them decided to pay John a visit.

They arrived and knocked on his office door where Roman Bridger was just leaving.

"Jennifer and guests, how can I help you?" John asked.

"Rina Reynolds" Gale said.

"Who's Rina Reynolds?" John asked.

"Sidney Prescott's mother" Dewey said.

"Who?" John said.

"RINA REYNOLDS!!" Jennifer exclaimed in frustration.

"You do know the number of actors who have worked for me over the years?" John aked.

"We didn't say she was an actor" Gale said.

"Good catch" Randy added.

"So what's the point?" John asked.

"No point, I'm just gonna give detective Kincaid a call" Dewey said getting his phone out of his pocket.

"I remember her!" John said fearfully "She was a bit player in a couple of my movies. A nobody. What does it matter?" he said.

"You have made millions off the story of her murder. You are obsessed with her and you are obsessed with her daughter!!" Jennifer excalimed.

"JUst tell us the truth" Gale stated.

"what the hell are you guys getting at? I make horror movies, that's all. The studio came to me with stab 3, they came to me" John said.

"But you knew who she was" Dewey stated.

"when we did the first stab, I realised i knew Maureen Prescott before, as Rina.I couldn't tell anyone. Could you imagine the press?" John said.

"And now? Murders on your set and still you say nothing?" Gale asked.]

"Get real, that would make me a suspect!" John said.

"Just because you knew her?" Randy asked.

"Yeah" John said.

"I don't think so. What did happen to Maureen when she was in hollywood?" Gale asked.

"Listen to me Lois Lane, let it go, it's dead and buried" John said angrily.

"How would you like to see it dug up on national tv?" Gale asked.

"It was in the 70's, everything was different. I was well known for my parties. Rina came to them. Girls like her would come to them and meet men, men who could get them parts, if they made the right impression. She invited everything that happened to her, no matter what she said afterwards" John explained.

"Are you saying she was raped?" Gale asked.

"I'm saying things got out of hand. Maybe they did take advantage of her. No charges were ever brought and the bottom line was Rina Reynolds wouldn't play by the rules" John said.

"Well thankyou for your time Mr Milton" Gale said as the four of them left his office.

Back at the station Kincaid, Tess and Sidney were talking in his office.

"What do you know about movie trilogies?" Sidney asked him.

"You mean movie trilogies?" asked Kincaid with a gazing smile.

"You seem to like movies detective" sidney said observing his office posters.

"Call me Mark please as I'm going to keep calling you Sidney" Mark smiled.

Tessa sat pretending to read a book smirking to herself at how obvious Kincaid was making it that he fancied Sidney.

"I'll call you Mark when you catch the killer detective".

"All I know about movie trilogies is all bets are off" he said leaning in close to her.

"Did you request this case? Tessa then asked.

"They tend to put me on cases that deal with the business. I grew up here and know my way around" Mark told Tess.

"Must be exciting, beautiful place, beautiful people" Sidney said.

"To me Hollywood is all about death" Mark said.

"Excuse me?" Sid asked.

"I'm a homicide detective remember? When you see what I see day in and day out you get haunted. I think you should know all about that" mark said siting opposite Sidney with his chin resting in his hand studying Sidney's beautiful facial features.

"What do you mean?" sidney asked looking deep into his eyes.

"I know what it's like to see ghosts that never go away. To be watching a scary movie in your head, whether you want to or not" Kincaid said.

"Ghosts are tough, you can't shoot ghosts" Sid said.

"Can't arrest ghosts. But the best way to stop being haunted is to be with people like Tess and Dewey. You're here, you're not hiding, you've done the right thing, Ms Prescott" Mark smiled.

"What did you know about your mother?" Mark then asked seeing the troubled soul behind those beautiful eyes.

"I used to think I had the perfect mother, the perfect family until I found out I was wrong. She had a secret life and I tried to understand that and as soon as I thought I had more secrets. I don't know who my mom was" Sid said sadly.

"You knew she was she was to you" Mark said gently putting his hand ontop of Sidney's as they both stared into each other's eyes for a brief second before Kincaid realised it was wrong of him to feel this way about Sidney so he quickly stood up and said "Heres the deal, I'm off to search the set, that's the good news".

"How is that good news?" Sid asked.

"Because that means we are dealing with an ordinary flesh and blood killer and I know how to handle guys like that" he said.

"Yeah? How?" Sidney asked.

He leant in close to her and said " Catch him or kill him".

As he was about to leave Tess asked "What's your favourite scary movie?".

"My life" KIncaid replied as he left.

Tessa then began to laugh.

"What's funny Tess?" Sid asked.

"He likes you and you like him"Tess exclaimed.

"I do not!" Sid said in denial.

"OH come on! I watched you both. You couldn't take your eyes off each other!" Tess said.

"Ok maybe I like him a little. He seems to get me. But everytime I get involved with someone they either get murdered or they are a killer themselves. I'm damaged goods Tess" Sid said sadly.

Tess got up and put her arm around SIdney "No you are not. You've just had bad luck, maybe it'll change after we know who the killer is?".

"And what if Kincaid is the killer?" Sid asked.

Tessa said nothing as they both sat in silence.


	7. Third Act Main Cast BloodBath

Randy, Jennifer and Gale were in Dewey's car as he was driving them back to the precinct.

"We have to think, stratagize, Milton is the key to everything" Jennifer said out loud.

"He's a pervert not a killer" Randy remarked.

"But he's gotta be involved somehow! We should follow him!" Jennifer suggested.

"No we are going back to the precinct and tell Kincaid, Sidney and Tessa what we found out" Gale said firmly.

"Ugh my Gale would suspect everybody!! She would be more aggressive, my Gale would..." Jennifer said before getting cut off.

" Shut up!!" Dewey and Gale shouted at her causing Randy to smirk.

"Hey! What do you think you're laughing at hotpants?" Jennifer flirted.

"Uhh nothing and please don't call me that" Randy requested not liking the attention she paid him.

Dewey's phone rang and he answered.

"Riley here" he said.

"Hey Dewey, it's Sidney" She said on the other end.

"Hey Sid, I'm with Gale and Randy, we are on our way" Dewey said.

"No Dewey, I'm not at the station. John Milton called and said he had something to tell me about my mom. Me and Tess have gone to meet him at his house".

"Wait! Sid I don't think that is such a good idea" Dewey said concerned.

'Its ok, we are fine. We have Kincaid with us. We have official big time LAPD protection but we"d feel better if you were there with us".

"Ok, we are on our way but Sid.." Dewey said before being cut off.

"Thanks" Sidney said before hanging up.

"What?" Gale asked.

"Looks like we're going to that party after all" Dewey said speeding up to Milton's.

They arrived shortly afterwards and got out of the car.

Randy knocked on the door which was answered by Roman holding a bottle of beer.

"Hey guys come on in and enjoy the party" Roman said.

They walked inside where Angelina and Tyson were also present.

" We're actually here to see Sidney and Tessa" Gale said.

"Well Sidney's here" Roman pointed to Angelina.

"Jesus not 'Sidney' Sidney like I'm Gale and she's Gale" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Sidney Prescott? No I never invites her" Roman stated.

"Well her and Tessa are on their way" Dewey remarked.

"Well the more the merrier" Roman said drinking.

Randy walked over to Tyson.

"You're the guy playing me well not me exactly" Randy said.

"Holy shit Randy Meeks! I'm Tyson Fox I play Ricky Miles" Tyson exclaimed.

"Good to meet you" he shook his hand.

"Listen let's go Tyson" Angelina groaned desperate to explore the house.

"Ok hang on!" Tyson said. "It was good to meet you"

"You too" Randy smiled.

"Wow this house is incredible. It's like old Hollywood" Angelina observed.

"Yeah, could the dude have more money?" Tyson asked.

"Supposedly, Milton had a secret screening room that was the scene back in the 70's. It was all drinking and drugs and girls and movies and shit' Roman said slightly drunk.

"Wow I'd love to have seen that!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Big old screening room shouldn't be too hard to find. I'm gonna check this place out" Roman said.

"Woahh woah woahh!! There's a psycho killer on the loose and you wanna go explore this gigantic mansion? Have you actually seen the stab movies? Everytime a dude enters a room he's dead!!!"Tyson exclaimed in frustration.

"I'll go with you Roman" Jennifer smiled grabbing his arm.

"There you go. You guys wanna come?" Roman asked.

"It'll be ok. We're gonna stick together" Angelina whispered to Tyson. She then began to walk off.

"Hey you're not sticking, wait up!" Tyson exclaimed catching up to Angelina.

"We"re gonna wait here for Sid and Tessa " Dewey informed them.

"We'll be right back" Roman said leaving with Jennifer.

"So what do you reckon they're doing ?" Randy asked about Roman and Jennifer.

"Probably getting it on!" Gale said hoping to annoy Dewey.

Time passed by and still no Sidney and Tessa.

Gale said "this is so strange. They should be here by now".

'It sure is" Dewey said growing concerned for his sister and friend.

"Dewey do you have caller ID on your cellphone?" Gale asked.

"Yeah I do" he replied.

"Use it and press send" gale said.

He then did it and they heard a phone ring in the room.

"What the hell?' Gale asked.

The three of them opened a closet and found a costume, cellphone and voice changer.

Gale then picked up the voice changer. "What is this thing?" She spoke into it and found Dewey and Roman's voices.

"He's got Sid's!! Shit!! Tess!!" Randy exclaimed worried for his fiancee.

"He's got us all! Come on we gotta find them!" Gale exclaimed.

Randy was now panicking.

" We'll find them" Dewey said trying to reassure his soon to be brother in-law. "Gale take the gun, go find Roman and Jennifer. Me and Randy will find the others".

"Be careful!" Gale shouted walking off.

"You too!" Dewey said as he and Randy went to look for Tyson and Angelina.

Dewey and Randy then went upstairs and found Tyson.

"Where's Angelina?" Asked Dewey.

" I don't know. She went in here then I went in here after her now she's gone." Tyson told them.

"Great" Dewey said frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"Looks like stab 3 is back in production" Randy stated.

Meanwhile Gale was continuing her search for Roman and Jennifer.

She opened the basement door and crept down the stairs where she came to a fake coffin. She opened the lid and found Roman, dead having been stabbed in the chest with a knife.

Gale went to check for a pulse but there was nothing. She then closed the coffin back up and accidentally bumped into Jennifer causing them both to jump and scream.

"Is he dead?" Jennifer screamed.

"Very!!!" Gale also screamed.

They grabbed hands and ran back upstairs.

"Dewey!! Randy!!" Gale shouted as they ran down the hall.

Suddenly Angelina popped out from behind a picture and scared them.

"Sorry! Sorry!! Jennifer, Gale look I found a secret passage".

"Roman's dead" Gale told her.

"What??" Angelina asked in shock.

"The killer's here" Gale said.

"What?" Angelina asked again.

"Come on!!" Gale said grabbing Angelina's arm.

"Let go!! I'm getting out of here!!" Angelina said pulling away.

"Angelina you're not safe alone, listen to me!!" Gale exclaimed as Angelina began to run.

Angelina then stopped and turned around and said angrily " I did not fuck that pig Milton to get a leading role just to die with second rate celebrities like you two!" She then ran off.

The two were shocked by her revelation "come on!" Gale said to Jennifer as she heard Dewey.

"You guys should get out of here too, it's crazy to still be here" Angelina said as she then ran into the killer and screamed.

The killer then stabbed her in the chest. Gale and Jennifer heard the commotion and ran after her as the killer stabbed her again as she fell to the ground.

Jennifer and Gale reached the top of the stairs and saw Angelina's dead body being dragged away. They both then screamed.

Then they bumped into Dewey and Randy.

"He got Roman and Angelina!" Gale told them.

"We'll be safe if we stick together won't we?" Jennifer asked panicking.

Randy being the decent guy he was placed his arm around her and said "we will be fine".

Jennifer felt a lot better and said thanks to Randy and gave him a smile which he returned.

The killer suddenly then came out and punched Randy in the face knocking him out.

Gale and Jennifer then ran into a bedroom and locked the door.

Tyson then came out "what's going on?" He asked as ghostface came out "oh shit" as the killer then punched Tyson.

Dewey then grabbed hold of the killer who then sliced Dewey's arm and punched him.

Randy was still lying there unconscious having taken a nasty blow to the face.

Tyson then tackled the killer who stabbed him in the stomach.

"Nooo!" Gale screamed.

Jennifer then shut herself in the closet. The killer then kicked Dewey in the face. Gale found a vase and threw it at the killer's head.

Tyson then got up and ran out of the door clutching his stab wound which was bleeding heavily.

"Help!! Police help!!" Tyson cried out. "Oh you motherfucker!".

Tyson ran down a hallway with the killer behind him. The killer then pulled a rug from under him causing Tyson to trip and hit the floor. The killer then picked him up and threw him against a glass cabinet and then out of a balcony window to his death.

Jennifer began running down the stairs of a secret passage but she stopped when she realised the killer was at the bottom. The killer then pulled out a knife. She then ran backup the stairs. She then knocked over some chairs to block the killer. She then discovered two way mirrors with Dewey and Gale on the other side.

She began banging on them and shouting "Dewey!!! Gale!!".

But they could not hear her.

The killer then began creeping along the passage towards her.

"Get away from me!! You don't scare me!!" Jennifer cried out.

On the other side Dewey heard her " do you hear something Gale?".

'Look Gale, the mirrors moving!!" Dewey exclaimed.

"You can't kill me, I'm the killer in stab 3!!" She protested.

"Stand back Gale" Dewey said about to shoot the panes of glass.

The killer then went up to Jennifer and stabbed her in the back as Dewey began shooting. The killer continued stabbing her.

Suddenly Dewey shot a pane and Jennifer's dead body fell through.

Gale screamed.

Dewey and Gale then continued on their search for Tyson.

"I'm gonna check down here, you call for help" Dewey instructed.

"Ok!" Gale said.

Dewey then found Randy. To his relief he found a pulse but he was still out. Dewey then left him and found Tyson dead.

Meanwhile the killer had grabbed Gale and she was now at the bottom of the cellar having nearly lost her head on a guillotine.

Gale picked up her phone and dialled Dewey.

"Who is this?" Dewey asked.

"Dewey it's me!".

"Gale, where are you? I found Randy he's knocked out, probably the best thing for him but Tyson is dead".

'Shit! I'm in the basement, I'm trapped".

"Where?" He asked.

"There's a door in the kitchen. Hurry!!".

Dewey went to turn the doorknob but stopped "wait, how do I know this is gale and not the killer?"

"Dewey open the fucking door it's me!".

"Don't you think that's what the killer would say?" He asked.

"Come on! He's out cold at the bottom of the stairs".

The killer then woke up causing Gale to scream which made Dewey open the door.

"HEY!!" Dewey shouted as he went to fire his gun but it was empty. The killer then picked up the knife and threw it at Dewey. The blunt end hit him in the head causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Dewey!!Dewey!!" Gale said rushing to him as the killer pulled out another knife and aimed it at Gale and Dewey.


	8. Hero And Villain Face To Face

At the police station Sidney and Tess were both sat in silence reading.

Once Sidney had finished reading her book she put it down on a pile and noticed her file. She looked inside and found several newspaper articles and photos about her.

"Tess look!" Sid said.

"What is it Sid?" She asked.

"My file look!" Sid said.

Tess got up and looked at the things. There were pictures of Sidney at school, at college and photos of Sid with her mother.

Suddenly Sid's phone rang. She answered it "who is this?".

What she said was then repeated back to her.

"Umm,who's calling?" Sidney asked.

Again what she said was repeated.

"Gale, Dewey, whoever, call me back I can only hear myself" Sid said.

"I only hear you too Sidney" the killer said in the proper voice.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"The question isn't who am I, the question is who's with me" he taunted.

"Who is it?" Tess whispered.

"The killer" Sid whispered.

"Shit!!" Tess whispered.

"Sidney stay away!!" Dewey said on the other end.

"If you tell anyone I will kill them both" the killer said "now do you have some here we can be alone?".

"Yes" she said.

"Go there" the killer told her.

"Oh it's hard being friends with you Sidney, when your friends with Sidney you die, well these friends don't have too".

"How do I know their voices are real?" Sidney asked.

"Don't come here Sidney!!" Dewey shouted.

"Dewey!" Gale said.

"You're dead" Sidney whispered.

"I don't want them I want you. It's simple you show yourself they survive, you run, they die" he taunted.

"Don't you wanna know who killed her? Don't you wanna know who killed your mother?".

"Where?" Sidney shouted beginning to cry.

"She'd be so happy to know we will be together "

"WHERE??" She shouted.

"I'll call you when you're on your way' the killer said before hanging up.

"Shit shit shit" Sid said crying.

"What did he say Sid?" Tess asked.

"He has Dewey and Gale" she replied.

"What about Randy? He went with them!!" Tess said close to crying.

"He didn't mention Randy" Sid said.

"Omg I'm coming with you!!" Tess said.

Sid grabbed her arm and said "no I have to go alone otherwise he will kill them. Please Tess wait here for Kincaid. I have to go".

Tess gave in "fine".

Sidney put on a bullet proof vest and grabbed some guns.

"See you later" Sid said leaving Tess.

"Be safe Sid" Tess said.

But Tess had a plan. She was going to follow Sid in another car. She had to know where Randy was.

Sidney got in a car and drove away from the station. Tessa did the same thing and followed Sidney.

When she saw Sidney turn in she stayed back to avoid being seen.

She saw Sidney on the phone removing her gun and throwing it in the pool.

Then Sidney went inside the house so Tessa decided to find a secluded place to park.

She sat in the car for a bit then got out and headed inside.

She saw to her relief that Gale and Dewey were alive.

"Dewey!!" Tessa ran into Dewey's arms.

"Tessa what are you doing here. You shouldn't be here!" He exclaimed.

" I had to find Randy. Where's Sidney?" She asked.

" She's gone to find the killer" gale replied.

"Omg what happened to Kincaid?" She asked noticing him lying on the floor with blood on his face.

"He got hit. He gave me his gun. He is alive" Dewey said.

"And where's my fiance?" Tessa asked.

"He's out cold. Don't worry I know where he is and he is safe I promise" Dewey said.

"He better be" she said. "Now give me the gun".

"Why?" Dewey asked.

"I have to help Sid. She needs me" Tessa said.

Hesitantly Dewey handed it to her.

Tessa walked off and went to find Sid.

She then heard raised voices so she listened at the door.

She could hear the killer, he was male.

"Fine you got what you wanted. Hero and villain face to face but you know now the villain dies" Sid said.

"Exactly but I'm not the villain you are". The killer said.

Tessa then could hear another man talking and then there was a choking sound.

"Shit!!" Tessa said trying to break the door down which was locked.

She could hear the killer say something about her stealing his mother.

Shit she thought, did Sidney have a brother?.

Suddenly something behind her made her jump.

It was Kincaid.

"Omg Kincaid are you alright?" Tessa asked grabbing his arm.

"I'm fine Tess. I have to help Sid" he said starting to pick the lock.

He got through and held his gun out. He could see Sidney lying on the ground ",where is he Sid?".

Suddenly the killer came out of nowhere and before either Sid or Tess could warn him the killer hit him over the head with a chair causing Kincaid to collapse on the floor.

The killer was Roman Bridger.

Sidney had almost passed out. So Tessa stood up and helped out by grabbing Kincaid's gun.

"Get here you son of a bitch!!" Tess said.

Roman approached Tess "who the fuck are you?".

"You're worst fucking nightmare" Tess smirked before firing the gun at Roman's chest causing him to fall back.

Suddenly Dewey and Gale appeared.

"Roman it was Roman!!" Gale said shocked having found him supposedly dead.

"Sidney is knocked out and so is Kincaid" Tess informed them.

"Well done super heroine,' gale smiled hugging her.

Suddenly Roman got up with an icepick in his hand and tried to stab Dewey but Tess grabbed the gun and shot Roman in the head. This time the bad guy was dead.

Sidney then woke up "Dewey he was my half brother. His father John Milton raped my mother. He told me everything".

"Shh relax Sid. The police and ambulance are on their way,".

"Shit Randy, Dewey take me to him!" Tess ordered.

Dewey led her to him and to her joy he was awake and was ok "omg randy!!!" She hugged and kissed her fiance.

,"Tess I love you so much" he said.

"I love you too" she smiled.

Sidney, Randy and Kincaid were taken to hospital for their injuries.

To everyone's surprise Sidney did not leave Kincaid's bedside until he woke.

He woke up to her smiling at him and he couldn't be any happier.

It was all over.


	9. A New Beginning

A week later Randy and Kincaid were allowed out of hospital.

Tessa nursed Randy.

Sidney nursed Kincaid.

They were all staying at Sidney's house.

One morning, a month later, Gale was outside in her night dress watching Sidney walk Cherokee.

"She's doing great" Dewey smiled carrying a book with him. It was a copy of the Woodsboro Murders.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked him.

"Will you sign it for me Gale?" He asked.

"You hate that book besides I'm done with that kind of reporting".

"For me? Would you sign it for me?" He asked nervously.

"You're a nut!" She said before taking the book and opening it to find an engagement ring.

"Will you?" He asked.

"Dewey!".

"I know it'll never work and you know it'll never work but what I'm asking is to see whether we are wrong. We don't know everything Gale. Well you think you do".

They both laughed.

"You're a brave man Dewey Riley,".

"I'm really scared right now" he said.

They then kissed and she then took the ring and placed it on her finger and they kissed again.

Sidney and Tessa came in the gate after going for a walk with Cherokee.

Tessa noticed the ring on Gale's finger and gave her brother a smile.

Sidney left the gate open and they walked back inside the house where Randy was sat on the sofa. Tessa went and sat on his lap.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked Tess and gave her a kiss.

"We did. Dewey has done it at long last. Wait until they come back in".

"Where's Sid?" Asked Kincaid.

"Locking up Mark" Tess said.

"Cool, cool I gotta talk to her" he said nervously.

The happy couple came in.

"Were engaged!! We're engaged!!" Gale said with happiness.

They all congratulated her and Dewey.

They were about to start a movie.

Kincaid got up to see Sid was ok.

"We're waiting for you. We're gonna start a movie" he smiled at her.

"What kind of movie?" She smiled back.

"Come and see" he said walking back to the lounge.

Sidney didn't bother locking the door.

The wind blew the door open and she smiled leaving it as she went to join the others.

Sidney went in. Tessa was sat on Randy's lap. And Gale was sat on Dewey's lap.

Sidney found space next to Mark and sat down next to him helping herself to chips.

"Congratulations to you both" Sidney said getting up and hugging both Dewey and Gale.

She then sat back down as the six of them watched a chick flick.

Mark leant his arm over and put it around Sidney.

After the movie Sidney went out to the kitchen to start the washing up when Mark came up behind her.

"Can I talk to you Sidney?" He asked nervously.

"Of course Mark. Let's go outside" she smiled as he held the backdoor open for her.

They then sat down on a picnic bench.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oh I think you know" he said sat opposite her with his chin in his hand.

"Is it about me?" She asked.

"Yes" he paused " I love you Sidney".

"Wow " she said taken back in surprise.

"Is that all you can say?" He smirked.

"Ok how about this?" She asked before grabbing him fiercely and kissing him passionately.

When the kiss broke " be my girlfriend?".

"Yes" she said before they kissed again

Both obvious to the others watching and cheering from inside.

The others then rushed out and hugged them.

It was truly a new beginning for the six of them.

They mourned the loss of the friends, family and aquitances that had all died.

And they built new lives and dreams for themselves.

Dewey, Gale, Tessa and Randy all moved back to Woodsboro where they bought two houses next door to each other.

They planned and organised a double wedding.

So on 10th June 2000 Gale became Gale Weathers-Riley when she married Dewey.

The same day Tessa became Tessa Meeks when she married Randy.

The four of them all became a family.

Sidney was bridesmaid on the day for both Gale and Tessa.

Mark was best man for Dewey. And Dewey was best man for Randy.

As for Sidney, she moved to Los Angeles to be with Mark. She was still a councillor helping people in need.

Sidney and Mark married on 3rd October 2006. She kept her maiden name.

As of then none of them had children.

And nobody wanted to kill them.

But would that all change?

Who knows?.

Author note: well here we are at the end of book 3. This took me longer to write due to block. Book 4 will commence soon.


End file.
